Everything Is Perfect
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Troy and Sharpay, married, have a baby, but have a blown out fight when the 4 year old daughter, Maddie, is in the next room. Sharpay has flashbacks of her childhood and regrets everything she's just done. oneshot Troypay


This is a little oneshot I made up because I'm in love with this song! It's soooo sad but beautiful at the same time. It's not a songfic, it's just based off of 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson! Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN HIGH SCHOOL AND THE PEOPLE IN IT. I OWN THE DVD AND THE WRITING BUT UNFORTUNATELY NOT THE ACTUAL MOVIE. NOR DO I OWN BECAUSE OF YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON!

Because of You

"Why are you always spending so much time with your basketball buddies instead of me!" Sharpay yelled at her husband Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans(now Bolton) got together the summer right after senior year. A big break up was the shot heard round the world when Troy and his freaking fairytale broke up. It was the only thing anybody talked about until _it_ happened.

Yep, that's right kiddies. Troy and Sharpay got together in one swift movement. Troy fell so deeply in love with the girl that he dropped out of NYU for her. The two 24 year olds now live in Los Angeles, California where Sharpay is the biggest pop sensation to ever hit America and Troy is the hottie basketball player of the LA Lakers to ever make a slam dunk into hottest basketball player history. They both lived normal lovers lives until Sharpay became pregnant exactly 10 months after their wedding. Right after Sharpay and Troy found out the big news, the media went belistic, in a good way. Sharpay had the little girl under much pain that Troy couldn't stand to see her in. But when it was all over, they then realized that this was what was worth it. They named the precious spitting image of Sharpay , Madeline. 'Maddie' as many of her family and friends called her.

"I'm not! I love you and you know that!" Troy yelled trying to calm himself down before he did something he would regret. He jammed his hot and sweaty left hand into the wall, right by Maddie's playroom where she was at the time. Not only did the little girl hear the loud bang on her wall, but she heard her parents fighting. The small four year old dropped her toys and crawled up into a corner and silently whimpered.

"Troy! Sometimes I think you don't love me and that you're in this marriage for the money!" Sharpay let escape from her lips. She looked around at her house and started to cry.

"Sharpay, how could you ever think that? You know I love you more then anything having to do with basketball." He yelled with hand motions getting into her face a bit. Sharpay then, out of frustration, shoved Troy away from her and started to run towards the door. Troy went the other way and slid down beside kitchen refridgerator and the false words echoed through his head over and over again, _'you don't love me and your in this marriage for the money!'_

Sharpay sprinted for her car and threw herself in. Once in the white Cadillac, she pulled the keys from her denim skirt. The tears still streaming down her tan face, she rest her head on the big steering wheel in front of her and flashbacks flooded through her brain.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Watch the dance routine I made up with Ryan!" 7 year old Sharpay screamed at her father who was a highly important business man._

"_Okay, Sharpay. Can't you give me 1 minute to work?" he yelled at her, in a serious tone that scared the crap out of her. Her head hung low, Sharpay slowly walked away with her brother's hand on the small of her back._

_----------------_

_Sharpay walked into her family's large kitchen and sat the isle in the middle and saw her mother crying on the back porch and Sharpay was about to walk out of there, Mrs. Evans shuts and closes the blinds of door and Sharpay sorrowfully walked away._

_---------------_

_Little Sharpay and Ryan helped pack there dad's belongings and walked to the car. Sharpay put up a struggle to give it to him but he won, he always won. _

_Mr. Evans drove off without a goodbye or anything. And he was gone. _

_Forever._

_-------------_

"_Mom! When is dad going to call or a card going to come in?" just turned 13 year old Sharpay yelled at her mom because she was in the next room. _

_Ryan then walked into his sister's bedroom and kissed on the forehead. "Happy birthday, sis." She replied with, "Happy Birthday, Ry." And with that he walked away._

_Late that night there was no sign of Mike Evans and Sharpay headed away to her and her brother's connecting bathroom where they had both just finished brushing the purple cake off of their teeth. _

"_Happy birthday, sis." Ryan yelled as a substitute for 'night' and walked away to his bedroom. _

"_Yah, happy freaking birthday to me." She whispered under her breath._

_-------------_

"Oh my god!" 24 year old Sharpay said quietly while opening her eyes. She bolted out of the car and headed for the house.

Troy looked around and heard the door open, he ran for he knew who it was. They ran into each other's arms and kissed. "I love you, Shar." Troy said in her ear. "I know, I know." Sharpay whispered silently into his.

Maddie slowly walked out of her room with 'teddy' in hand. Troy let go of Sharpay and walked over to the little girl, "Is everything okay?" she asked softly. Troy hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. Sharpay walked over and came down to their level.

"Everything is perfect." Sharpay said while helping tickle the little girl.

And they all lived happily ever after….(too sappy? Probably so erase that from your brain!)

Thanks Ace for that amazing ending, everything starting with Maddie walking out was Ace's idea. I just wrote it. I made the idea for the rest though! Read and review! I know it's a bit angsty in a way and you probably never want to read it again….lol But I HOPE you like it!


End file.
